Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a convertible self-adhering display shelf for use in conjunction with temporary vertical display panels such as are in widespread use at conventions, trade shows, and similar exhibitions. The shelf is self-adhering to cloth covered display panels. It is convertible in the sense that it may be arrayed in a downwardly extending angular position for display of sales literature and the like, or, alternatively, in a horizontal flat position for display of products or other three-dimensional goods. It is characterized by its capability to be knocked down to its generally flat components for compact easy carrying and storage. The shelf is readily assembled and disassembled, and attached to and detached from a display panel without the need of tools. The same shelf, without alteration, is capable of use in either of the two alternative function positions.